60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Boy Scout Handbook
The Boy Scout Handbook is arguably the most important item in the shelter as it has many different uses. It can repair almost every item that stays in the shelter, including the Gas Mask, Flashlight, Map, Rifle, and Radio. You can also use it for other things, like sacrificing a Bug Spray to make a First Aid Kit, killing Mutant Cockroaches and Spiders, increasing sanity in the Aunt/Uncle/Grandpa events and more, so it should be considered a priority during Scavenging. Events Great Uncle Terry Requirements: Boy Scout Handbook Summary: The family members wish they had a photo of their great uncle named Terry. If you use the Boy Scout Handbook, they find a photo of him, and it helps keep up their sanity. If you don't use the Boy Scout Handbook, It lowers their sanity. Education Requirements: Bug Spray, the Boy Scout Handbook, or the Checkers board. Summary: Timmy needs to be educated or he may become uncivilized. If he gets the handbook, he will apparently learn from it. Timmy's Birthday Requirements: Boy Scout Handbook, First Aid Kit, Deck Of Cards Summary: The family remembers that the day is Timmy's birthday! You must give him an item to increase his sanity, or give him nothing to decrease it. Using the Handbook leaves a note that it's a "deadly spider-killing weapon" in Timmy's hands. DLC Contents In the DLC, a useful tip can be read when you click on the book. The message changes every day and the same message can be given twice. * A can of bugspray is useful against insects... and other creatures. * A dehydrated person won't live more than one day. don't test your luck. * A flashlight can be a source of light or a signalling device. * A well fed person has a chance of recovering from a sickness without any medication. * All items in your shelter might prove useful during an expedition. * Althrough a rifle may have some bullets in it, ammunition alone can also prove useful. * Afraid of someone thrashing your safehouse? Use a padlock! * Hunger leads to starvation. Starvation leads to death. Death leads to... well, nowhere really. * If in doubt, don't take risks. * Injuries can only be treated with a first aid kit. * Leaving your shelter abandoned is very risky. * Malnutrition will weaken one's immune system and may lead to a sickness. * Mental health is as important as physical health. * Not all mutants are dangerous. Looks can be decieving. * Not all strangers are out to hurt you. With a bit of trust, friendships are made. * Sickness can be an effect of malnutrition, radiation and other factors. * The harsh atomic world will cause people to get visibly fatigued after a while. * Violence usually seems like the best possible option, but it rarely is. Trivia * It can be destroyed by Timmy while being insane. Feel free to add to the list. This is in alphabetical order.Category:Items Category:Game Mechanics